Odaik Flameseeker
Odaik 'é um dos heróis do 'Dragon Fantasy Saga RPG. Ele fez sua aparição inicial no Arco I - "Seja você mesmo" e demonstrou ser habilidoso e estrategista. Sua ligação com o mundo real do passado é representado por''' João Luís.' Aparência Odaik possui olhos e cabelos negros, esses por sua vez, não são muito longos mas adicionam pontos em sua aparência. Vestindo longos mantos de couro e roupagens de cor azulada que evitam chamar atenção desnecessária. Ele sempre vai aos lugares carregando seu tablet, o T.A.R.D.I.S. Personalidade Odaik é um jovem relativamente sociável e curioso, com um senso próprio do que é certo e errado. Muitas vezes acaba sendo taxado de frio. Prefere ser um líder natural, pois sempre acha/é a mente mais inteligente dos grupos que faz parte (e também por que tem dificuldades em receber ordens). Odaik também possui extrema facilidade de se tornar expert em tudo o que faz. The Road so Far 'Infância e adolescência' A história de Odaik é obscura e cercada por mistérios sobre seu passado. Pouco se sabe sobre sua infância, apenas que ele foi abandonado por seus pais na infância por razões até então desconhecidas. Ele foi criado pelo renomado mago das chamas Oberon, o Vermelho, que o iniciou nas artes mágicas e nos estudos sobre magia, descobrindo nele uma aptidão latente incrível. Ele viveu com o mago até o dia em que o mesmo se sacrificou para protegê-lo de um grupo errante de El'Zels. 'A Guilda' Desde o incidente com os El'Zels, ninguém mais ouviu falar do "neto" de Oberon, até que seu potencial foi descoberto por Ykel Reese, o líder de uma guilda de '''Tecnomagos,' um seleto grupo composto por outros aprendizes de magia e estudantes de tecnologia em geral. Ele tem se destacado na guilda devido a sua facilidade de aprendizado e o seu potencial mágico inato, o que lhe permitiu ser um destaque rapidamente. 'Chegada a Reddstar' Durante um de seus estudos, Odaik e outros aprendizes foram até Velen City, mais especificamente para a Jakob Tower para ver uma palestra sobre o Espelho de Hathor. Assim que chegou lá, ele deu de cara com um ataque formado por estranhos homens vestidos de preto e alguns espiões que tentaram roubar o espelho. Odaik conseguiu impedir o roubo do espelho momentaneamente, mas foi pego de surpresa por outros dos homens misteriosos e deixado inconsciente. Acordou horas depois em uma prisão, ao lado daqueles que seriam seus futuros companheiros de viagem: a anã alquimista Airi, a Fada Fae, o pistoleiro Genesis, o soldado da ASB Mike e o engenheiro Tito. Com a ajuda de Mike, eles conseguem fugir da prisão, mas a duras perdas: Durante um duelo contra o Alto-Inquisidor do Império, Kiren, Genesis fica gravemente ferido, e falece durante a fuga. Odaik fica compadecido do jovem Genesis, e decide carregar consigo a vontade do garoto: recuperar o arco de seu pai. 'Os Goldbattler' Após escaparem da prisão, eles são ajudados por um garoto desconhecido que mais tarde se revelaria Balud Goldbattler, neto de Yurunn Goldbattler, uma anã bruxa cuja qual sabia de uma forma de levá-los de volta até Velen. Em troca ela pediu apenas uma coisa: que ajudassem a salvar seus filhos e netos, que estavam mantidos como escravos trabalhando em uma mina. Como não conseguia ver outra forma de voltar para guilda, ele aceita a missão. Encontra-se lá com o elementalista Hagenn, e segue ao resgate deles. Eles conseguem liberar os Goldbattler com sucesso, porém durante a luta com o carcereiro Morrok, ele percebe algo peculiar: assim como na luta com Kiren, parecia que Morrok estava "possuído" por uma sombra que o fazia agir de forma maligna. Após ser derrotado, ele parecia não perceber o que tinha feito, nem se lembrar de agir de tal forma. Após uma longa conversa e com Odaik ponderando a seu favor, o carcereiro se une aos Goldbattler para descobrir o que é este poder que parecia estar manipulando toda a Reddstar, e devolver ao povo a liberdade. 'O Desert of Steel' Ao voltar das minas, aquela que parecia a única saída daquela cidade se perdeu diante de seus olhos: a casa de Yurunn estava em chamas, e a própria havia sido assassinada pelo exército de Reddstarm acusada de rebelião e traição. Ele tentou contactar a Guilda pedindo um resgate dali, mas a cidade estava completamente sitiada, e a nave de resgate foi abatida assim que entro no espaço aéreo de Reddstar. Se vendo preso naquela situação, Odaik percebe que sua melhor estratégia seria ajudar os Goldbattlers a vencer a iminente guerra contra o Imperador Crowley. Porém, as barreiras em torno do castelo eram fortes demais para serem superadas por meios normais, então seria necessário que conseguissem um artefato lendário que era capaz de destruir qualquer barreira, o Arco da Revelação. Através de um portal encontrado em um porão oculto da casa de Yurunn, ele é levado junto com os outros para o temido Desert of Steel, lugar onde o Arco foi visto pela ultima vez. Porém, após pegar uma doença conhecida como Febre do Aço, Odaik foi de pouca ajuda durante o resto da missão. Entre desmaios e apagões de fôlego e energia, finalmente conseguiu chegar até uma cidade fantasma, onde encontraram com um velho guardião do Arco. Enquanto conversavam com ele, duas pessoas apareceram, se auto intitulando "agentes do destino" e proclamando a posse do arco para si. Isso não poderia acontecer. Enquanto a batalha com a dupla parecia iminente, o velho guardião executou um ritual e invocou uma besta gigantesca, mergulhando dentro dela e desaparecendo com a chave e a informação de onde se encontrava o arco. Com muita dificuldade o grupo conseguiu derrotar o monstro, porém a dupla de magos os esperava novamente. E mais uma vez, quando o duelo era certo... foram salvos pelo misterioso Galtel, que em uma única tacada conseguiu banir os dois oponentes de volta para onde haviam vindo, e curar a doença fatal que havia caído sobre Odaik. Com o perigo fora de vista, conseguiram finalmente retirar a Rosa do Deserto da cabeça do monstro, que além de ser a chave para o Arco, liberou o monstro de sua maldição, que se revelou na verdade ser o Pai de Gênesis. Engraçado como o destino me trouxe exatamente onde eu queria vir, Odaik pensou. Então ele pegou o Arco, e junto com o resto do grupo voltaram para Reddstar. 'A Guerra Imperial' Após o retorno com o arco e enquanto se preparavam para a guerra que estava por vir, foram surpreendidos por um pedido inesperado: Kiren, aquele que havia tentado matá-los anteriormente, agora também havia se libertado da influência das sombras, e estava ao lado dos Goldbattler e contra o Império. Com esse novo reforço, eles agora estavam prontos: era hora de destronar John Crowley II. O dia havia chegado. Os exércitos estavam apostos. Não havia mais o que esperar. Odaik, agora o portador do Arco da Revelação, se viu completamente imerso naquela guerra. Em parte por causa da injustiça que acontecia naquele lugar, e em parte para descobrir que força era aquela, que fazia tanta gente agir dessa forma. Ele usou o Arco para destruir as barreiras do castelo, e seguiu junto com a equipe de flanco do exército rebelde. E assim que chegaram nas portas do Castelo, tiveram a primeira surpresa: uma das armas do império, a Quimera Imperial, uma besta formada de partes de outras bestas. Após uma luta feroz onde Mike quase foi morto, Airi conseguiu enfraquecer a besta o suficiente para que Odaik conseguisse atingir seu coração com um golpe certeiro de sua arma secreta, a poderosa lança Gungnir. Tendo derrotado a Besta, eles seguem palácio acima, por entre a guerra e em direção da Torre de Magia, antiga central de operações de Kiren. Chegando lá, encontram com o bardo Shinji, que protegia um grande cristal. Porém, por alguma razão "desconhecida", o próprio começo a duvidar de suas próprias motivações para defender o Imperador Crowley. Após uma longa conversa com Joel Mike, ele concordou se unir ao grupo rebelde, permitindo que Odaik avançasse e destruísse o cristal com a ajuda de Kiren. Com o cristal destruído, todo o batalhão mágico de Reddstar se viu livre do controle das sombras, e o grupo avançou para a próxima área. Chegando por um caminho secreto até o salão de banquetes, encontraram com Rotan, um inimigo cujo qual nunca haviam visto antes: ele possuía todos as técnicas dos membros do grupo! Odaik então usou seus poderes e prendeu o mímico no lugar, fazendo com que a luta parecesse fácil... até que Rotan deu uma virada de mesa, transportando todos para uma dimensão alternativa e usando todos os pontos fracos dos heróis contra eles mesmos. Enquanto eles se debatiam, Rotan prendeu a todos com linhas de poder invisíveis, e começou a tentar quebrar o pescoço de Odaik! No ultimo segundo, ele foi salvo por uma figura... peculiar. O quinto Arcano Maior, Hierofante, interviu na batalha, dessa vez a favor do grupo. Ele desintegrou o pequeno Rotan com uma luz poderosíssima, e declarou para o Odaik que interviu apenas porque "ainda não era o momento em que ele morreria, e que ele ainda teria que cumprir seu destino". Isso deixou o mago pensativo, imaginando o que as palavras do Arcano queriam dizer. Graças à sua ajuda, o grupo pode prosseguir, chegando até o elevador que levava até a sala do trono. E ali encontraram com duas figuras de terno, que se diziam ali para resgatar Odaik e qualquer outro que quisesse ir com ele. E então... Odaik percebeu que não poderia fugir dali dessa forma - não depois de tudo que tinha acontecido. Ele não podia abandonar os seus agora amigos... ele tinha que terminar aquela guerra! Ele pede desculpa a equipe de resgate, e com a ajuda de Kiren, Morrok e os outros, conseguem avançar até a sala do General do exército Imperial... Gregory Stonz. A batalha contra o mesmo foi dura e sangrenta, pois o general era rápido demais. Mas graças às poções de Airi, e com um tiro certeiro de Tito o General é derrotado. Só ficou faltando o próprio Crowley. O grupo então se reúne novamente com os Goldbattler, e ascende até a Sala do Trono. Lá chegando, são presos em uma magia de tranca poderosa, enquanto revelações eram feitas: Crowley diz para os heróis que eles estão conectados com mentes em uma outra dimensão, e Mike havia descoberto que Kiren na verdade era um dos filhos de Crowley. Essa revelação faz com que o Inquisidor entre em fúria, quebrando as jaulas de todos e partindo na direção do Imperador. Crowley conseguiu escapar pelo terraço, com a ajuda de sua guarda real. 'Velen e o Fim da Guerra' Após a derrota do exército de Crowley, o mesmo se viu encurralado no telhado de seu Castelo, e fugiu em uma nave para Velen. Os heróis o seguiram até lá, porém perderam seu rastro devido a incidentes com o trajeto (Odaik nunca acreditará que o truque com a corda da Airi deu certo). Chegando em Velen, ele descobriu que a ASB e a Guilda dos Tecnomagos havia feito uma força tarefa para lutar contra as últimas forças do Exército de Reddstar. Então, ele aceitou uma missão com Mike para investigar um bairro industrial que tinha relatado casos... estranhos ultimamente. Unindo-se com 3 visitantes de uma terra distante, eles foram até o lugar para descobrir que havia ali um laboratório secreto fazendo pesquisas perigosas de clonagem e alteração genética. O grupo consegue iniciar a sequencia de autodestruição do lugar e fugir a tempo, acabando assim com qualquer resistência futura que Crowley pensasse em criar. Voltando da missão, o grupo se reuniu novamente para lutar contra o último resquício de resistência do Exército de Crowley: uma união de motoqueiros, assasinos e bandidos de toda laia que haviam, de alguma forma, conseguido tomar posse do Espelho de Hathor. Eles foram derrotados sem muita dificuldade graças à moto de Tito, que havia sido corrompida pelo Espelho. No meio da batalha, o mesmo espelho acabou novamente nas mãos de Crowley, que mal teve tempo de usá-lo: Chrysallys apareceu, matando o Imperador e liberando um antigo selo, o selo que prendia Nightmare Moon, a Deusa da Lua, em sua jaula. Após uma batalha que parecia estar perdida, Kiren concedeu toda sua energia para uma flecha do Arco da Revelação, que aumentou os poderes de Fae e Chrysallys e as mesmas puderam trancá-la novamente. 'Dois Anos Depois...' Após todos os eventos da história anterior (que ocorreram durante o arco 1), Odaik voltou a focar em suas próprias ambições. Como toda a linhagem dos Graveth havia sido extinta, ele se tornou o Guardião do Arco da Revelação no lugar do jovem Genesis. E apesar de ainda aceitar apenas as missões de alta prioridade dentro da guilda e ter continuado seu treinamento, ele focou todo seu tempo livre em pesquisar sobre o Espelho de Hathor, se tornando assim a maior autoridade no assunto. Além disso, ele manteve, por baixo dos panos, um projeto paralelo... ... durante a missão ao bairro industrial, Odaik encontrou algo que lhe chamou a atenção: Um homem, chamado Bowen Oak, conseguiu construir um módulo de viagem capaz de alterar a realidade a sua volta, viajando assim entre dimensões... e talvez até no tempo. Com essa esperança, ele deu continuidade a parte do projeto de clonagem que estava sendo feito naquele local, porém com uma diferença: ele pretende trazer apenas a consciência de Oak, e não cloná-lo por completo. Com isso, ele poderia desvendar o mistério de quem era seu pai, e de onde vem todo esse poder sobre o tempo que tem aumentado cada vez mais com o passar do tempo. Relações Pessoais *Odaik criou um elo de amizade com o Soldado Mike, utilizando a sua alta mobilidade em conjunto com a força de luta do soldado, quase sempre o teleportando para o front de batalha. *Respeito pelo Alto Inquisidor Kiren Nokaru, por causa de seu grande poder e da presença que ele impõe. Apesar de não compartilhar o senso de justiça do Inquisidor, o considera extremamente honrável. *Indiferença pelo engenheiro Tito Klebitz. Apesar de achá-lo engraçado, muitas vezes ele o considera inconveniente. *Odaik sentiu compaixão pelo garoto Genesis Graveth, prometendo terminar o sonho do garoto, que era recuperar o arco de seu pai *Coleguismo e respeito para com seus outros companheiros de viagem (Airi, Fae e Hagenn Yorick) Lista de Conquistas Pontuação total (Última atualização: 29/12/2013 por: '''Kronos255 * '''Conquistada no dia 25/12/2013. * Critério: Complete a Gruta dos Ecos derrotando Telbin, o Guardião dos Portões na dificuldade desafiadora. Rankings As estatísticas de Odaik são: *150 Pontos de honra 'Títulos obtidos:' *Voluntário Odaik Flameseeker *Soldado Odaik Flameseeker Category:Personagens do Arco I Category:Arco I Category:Grey Avalon